villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phillip Baum
Phillip Baum is a supporting antagonist of the Schooled saga and one of the main antagonists of the first half of 2020 Smiles mainly the 2020 Smiles Out of the Collider Special Event. History He first appeared when he, Spencer and Kelly have been squirted in the face by hot butter much to their anger. It is known that Spencer had recruited him and Kelly to create slander against a young boy named Ray Manchester who Spencer thinks is a monster’s disguise and thus he torments him to no end. But luckily, Spencer is outsmarted by Zachary and dropped down a well where he escaped and got arrested for a man’s death which he got framed for. He and Kelly weren’t as unfortunate as they escaped and returned to their normal lives. 28 years later, he and Kelly had become super villains under the employ of Spencer (now known as Dr. Lotzashotz), government leader in charge of bionic laws Agent Shatterx and pest control general and poacher Xara McIntyre (who is posing as a child services agent in order to try and win Zachary’s affections). The villains all converge on Linden City where they plan revenge on Zachary and the people who ruined their plots with Phillip and Kelly (now under the codenames Killquick and Scarlet Empress) posing as Myles Bot applicants to get closer to the applicants to be recruited for the battle against the villainous doctor. Xara had managed to also convert Mauro, a police chief and even Captain Man and Kid Danger on her side thus leaving no evidence that not only are Phillip and Kelly really super villains but that Xara is really a homicidal and obsessed poacher planning to sell any non-human present to the League of Master Villains. Despite this, his allegiances with the evil government officials were questioned when Sherman Peabody was executed as well as Sulley’s apparent “My God What Have I Done” moment causes the witnessing Power Rangers to mistake the Myles Bots and their allies for nighloks and are converted to the villains’ side as well. Appearance He resembled Phillip Baum as a child in 1992 and resembles Quicksilver from the Super Hero Squad as an adult in the present days. Personality He was spoilt, bratty and picky when she was young always taking things for granted and when he was older he became more malevolent and destructive. However, as the special progressed, he began to question his allegiances which began when a little girl was involved and started to increase with every other sadistic crime the villains commit. Trivia * He was advertised as a supporting protagonist of the 2020 Smiles arc but when the special reached its climax he revealed herself as a true antagonist of the series and one of the secondary antagonists of the 2020 Smiles arc. However, it may be a misadvertisement campaign due to his increasing worry and concern in following in Spencer’s manipulations. Category:Duo-Franchise Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Remorseful Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Spy Category:Henchmen Category:Incriminators Category:Gaolers